High School Romance
by Alpha101
Summary: Percy thinks that his first year of high school will be dull and boring, but all of that changes when he meets a girl named Annabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating my Call of Duty stories in a while. I'm having major writers block for all three of my unfinished stories. And before I update them, I may have to change them. It's just that, have you ever written a story and found that it was too short, too bland, e.c.t? That's exactly how I'm currently feeling. All three of them are too short, and too bland. I need to try to make them longer, use better vocabulary, and alter the story just a little. So please be patient, I promise I will update. **

**I know you're probably wondering, "You have three unfinished stories, and you just admitted that you need to change them, but now you're creating another story? Are you mad?" Well, I just need a break from all the Call of Duty. I think that's what's gotten me in a writer's slump. I need to explore my options. I've always wanted to write a Percy Jackson story, because Percy Jackson and the Olympians is currently my favorite book series in the world. I figured if I take a break from the three Call of Duty stories, and create a Percy Jackson story, after I finish this one I will know what to do with the three other stories. Does this makes sense?**

**I don't know if you could tell from my Call of Duty stories where I never mention the word "love", but I, well simply, just love love! I've always wanted to do a romantic story between Percy and Annabeth, and that's what this story will be about. Please review or pm me if you find any errors in this story, or if you have any positive/negative comments about it. Please enjoy!**

"Percy! Wake up! You're going to be late!" I heard my mother yell from downstairs. I lazily got out of bed and started to walk downstairs.

"You don't want to be late for the first day of school? Now hurry and get a shower, and then you can eat your blueberry pancakes." she said. It's true, today is the first day of high school. I know I should be excited, but I'm just not. Summer is now over, so that means less time to hang out with Grover. And frankly, school's interfering with my sleep schedule. But, blueberry pancakes are my favorite. "Okay Mom." I said.

After my shower, I ran into the kitchen, inhaled my blueberry pancakes, and then grabbed my backpack. "Have a good day, Percy." my mom said.

We live only a half a mile away from my school, Goode High. While I was walking to school, I noticed hundreds of kids hanging out in the school parking lot.

The upside of going to Goode is that Paul Blowfis, my mom's boyfriend, is a teacher here. He's one of the nicest people I know. So his class should be interesting.

I finally reached the front entrance. I pushed open the door, and saw kids standing by their lockers talking.

All of the sudden, I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Percy!" I heard. I turned around. It was Grover. I instantly smiled. "Grover, how have you been?" I asked. "Great! Are you excited?" he asked. I nodded. "I admit, I am a tad bit nervous, but I'm sure it will be awesome. Just think. We're now officially high school students!" I said. It was now Grover's turn to smile.

"What are you planning on doing this year?" he asked. "I haven't really given it much thought. How about you?" "I'm going to finally ask Juniper out." Grover has had a huge crush on Juniper since the sixth grade. They've been really good friends, but Grover's always wanted to be more than friends. I admit, Juniper is gorgeous, and she's really friendly, but she's just not my type. "Good luck with that." I said.

After minutes of talking, we all heard the bell ring for first period. "See you later Perce!" Grover said. I waved goodbye as he walked to his homeroom class. I'm lucky that Paul is my homeroom teacher. He's nice, funny, and he can back me up if anything goes wrong.

I started to wonder what all will happen this year. _Will I make any friends? Will my teachers be nice? How much homework will I have? _Apparently I was paying attention to my surroundings because I ran into this girl in front of me and caused her to drop all of her books.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said as I bent down to help her pick up her books. After she got all of her books, she looked at me with her piercing, stormy grey eyes. "Hi, I'm Percy." I said. She smiled. "Annabeth Chase. You're new aren't you?" she asked. I nodded. "Is it that obvious?" She laughed. "It's nice to meet you Percy. Thanks for helping with my books. I'll see you later." she said, and walked off.

I decided I should probably get to class. When I walked in, I noticed that class had already begun. I also noticed that Annabeth was in the same class as I. When I walked through the door, Paul looked up and started to speak.

"Percy, you're late. Since it's the first day, I'll let it slide. Be on time tomorrow, though." Paul said. _So much for him being easy on me… _"Sorry Pau- I mean Mr. Blowfis. It won't happen again." I said sincerely as I could. He nodded.

Class went by so quickly that I don't even really remember what it was about. I was just so bored. After about four hours, the bell rang for lunch. _Thank God, I'm starving! _

After we got in the cafeteria, I grabbed a trey and discovered that we were having pizza today. I grabbed a slice, and grabbed a bottle of coke. I started to walk towards my table when I started thinking of that girl again. What was her name again? Annabeth? Then I felt someone run into me.

"I'm so sorry!" she said. It was her again. "I was listening to my iPod… wait, you're Percy. Is this some kind of sign?" she asked. I laughed. "It's a sign that we're both clumsy." I said. Now it was her turn to laugh. "I'll see you later." I said, and walked to my table.

Grover was sitting beside me. "How's your day so far?" I asked. "It's been great." he said. Apparently he was too busy eating his pizza. "Did you ask out Juniper yet?" I asked. He nodded no. "I will at the end of the day." he answered. "You're still coming over after school, right?" I asked. He nodded no. "I'm going over to Juniper's. That's when I'm going to ask her out. Sorry I can't make it." he said sadly. I nodded.

After about thirty minutes, we both had to get back to class. I heard a ring in my pocket. Cell phones and other electronics are banned from school. I'm surprised Annabeth wasn't caught listening to her iPod. Not wanting to draw any unwanted attention from the principal, I pulled it out.

It's a text from my cousin Thalia. She's really nice, and we've both been very close since we met. We tell each other everything. She's like the sister I never had. I started to read the text. "How's your day so far?" it read. I started to text back. "Good so far. How's-" I stopped texting when I felt myself run into someone.

"Sorry, I was just- Are you kidding me?" I asked smiling. It was Annabeth again. Annabeth and me both started laughing. "I guess you're right. It's a sign." I told her. After we finally recovered from the laughter, she started to walk away.

"Hey wait!" I yelled. She turned around. "I've got nothing to do after school today. Do you want to maybe come over?" I asked. She smiled. "Sure, it beats having to deal with my younger brothers. Where do you live?" Annabeth asked. "311 Jackson street. It's not far from here. You can't miss it." I said. "Okay Percy, I'll see you after school." she said, and walked away.

I went to all of my other classes. I barely paid any attention at all, as I was excited for Annabeth to come over. She seems really nice. And plus, I just need someone to talk to.

After school was out, I grabbed my backpack, and headed out the door. "Hey Percy, wait up!" I turned around to find Annabeth running towards me. "I'm glad I caught you. So, are we heading to your place?" she asked. I smiled, and nodded. Then we both excitedly started walking towards my house.

**Sorry guys if you liked the old "High School Romance." I deleted it because I needed to change it. I made it to where Percy and Annabeth instantly like each other, but I decided I want them to be friends at first, and then as they grow cloder they can start expressing their feeling towards one another. And if you liked "High School Romance", then I'm happy to say that JFritz is continuing it. He sent me a pm asking if he could, andI said yes, because I want to see how the story turns out. So if you wanted that story instead of this one, you should look him up.**


	2. Chapter 2

When we finally reached our house, I took out my keys and unlocked the front door. As we walked in, Annabeth started to look around.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Watch T.V.?" she asked. I nodded no. "Read?" she asked. I nodded no. I wasn't much of a reader.

"I've got a PS3. Do you like Black Ops 2?" I asked. Her face instantly lit up. "I love that game! I'm the best at it." she said. _Not as good as me… _I thought.

We both ran to my bedroom and put the disc in the console. I logged into my Playstation Network account and she pulled up hers. I couldn't believe it. I'm a Sergeant, but she's a lieutenant! When she saw my rank, she smiled at me.

"Look who's got a higher rank!" she said like she was a little child. I laughed. "Ranks don't matter. I could just as easily kick your butt." She again smiled, and I started the match.

_Three matches later…_

"How can you beat me three times in a row?" I asked. I know it sounds pretty lame. A girl just beat me at video games. But she's great, scratch that, amazing at this game. Annabeth smiled. "It's a gift." she said. Now it was my turn to smile.

"How about one more match? Winner takes the title of best Black Ops 2 player." I said. She thought about this more a minute. "Okay Perce, but are you sure you want to be beat again?" she asked with an innocent looking face. I smiled. "You're on!" I yelled.

When the match started, I asked her, "How long have you been living in New York?" I asked. "Actually, my family just moved here from LA. It's been hard trying to make new friends, but fortunately, I met Thalia right before school started and we really hit it off." she said.

"Thalia… Thalia Grace?" I asked. She nodded. "She's my cousin." I said. "Really? I didn't know that." she said.

_Five minutes later…_

"Are you serious? You won again?" I asked in disbelief. She nodded. "It's destiny Perce. I was born to play this game." I chuckled. "You may have beat me at Black Ops 2, but I will kick your butt at Modern Warfare 3." I told her.

She thought for a second. "Okay, let's see who's the best. Get the game out." she said. Right when I was getting it out, she looked at the clock. "Sorry Percy, I've got to go." I nodded. "Okay, I had fun Annabeth. I'll walk you out." I said.

As we were approaching the door, I heard someone knocking. I pulled it open, and it was Grover.

"Percy, you'll never believe what happened!" he said. He was getting ready to share his exciting news, when he saw Annabeth. "Oh, hi. I'm Grover, Percy's friend." he said. She nodded. "Hey, Annabeth Chase." she replied.

"I've really got to go Percy. Thanks for inviting me over. Bye!" she said, as she started walking to her house.

"Who was that?" Grover asked. "A friend. I met her today. After you said you couldn't come, I invited her over." I answered. "Do you like her?" he asked. "I don't really think of her as a future girlfriend. She is beautiful and nice, but I think we're just friends." I replied.

"Anyway, what's the good news?" I asked. Grover instantly smiled, remembering what made him so happy. "Grover said yes!" he exclaimed. I smiled. "Congrats G-Man!" I told him.

"We're going to the movies tomorrow." he said. "I'm just really nervous." He's been thinking about asking her out since the sixth grade, why is he so nervous now? "Just relax Grover. Don't think of it as a date, think of it as hanging out. You know, like when you come over to my house. You two are just going to hang out." I said reassuringly. He nodded.

"Thanks Perce, I can always count on you. I'll see you at school tomorrow." he said. I nodded, and he went elsewhere. This was the perfect day.

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! I noticed on other people's stories, in the author's notes they'll put, "Books to read", or "Movies to watch" in every end of ever chapter. Well I decided I have some fun and start "Songs to listen to."**

**Today's song: "Fear Inside Our Bones" by The Almost.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

When I entered the school, I saw Grover standing next to Juniper. They were both smiling, and laughing. They make a perfect couple.

After the bell rang, I walked to homeroom. For the first time in a while, I was actually on time for class. I noticed Annabeth sitting to my right. She smiled, and waved at me. I smiled too, remembering last night. It feels good to have someone you can talk to. I mean, of course I still have Grover, but he's with Juniper now so now we will hardly see each other.

"Okay class, I know it's only the second day of school, but I'm assigning you a project." The whole class moaned. "You will be assigned a country. Then research that country, and explain these things: The countries' name, location, population, religion, pictures of this country, the language it speaks, and it's relation to the U.S. And no, you cannot do your project on the U.S." More groans. "You may pick your partner now. It is due Friday."

I walked over to Grover. "Hey Grover, partners?" I asked. He nodded his head no. "Sorry Perce… I'm going to be partners with Juniper." he said. "Oh… that's fine. Good luck." I replied.

_Who am I going to be partners with? _I then looked to y right at Annabeth. She was currently y herself. "Hey Annabeth, do you want to be partners?" I asked. She smiled, and nodded yes. _At least I will have someone I know as a partner. _

A few minutes later, Paul came around with a box. "Okay class, there are index cards inside the box. You will reach in and pick a card. Your country that you will research will be printed on the card. Good luck." he said.

A few minutes later, the box came to us. I reached in, and grabbed one of the cards. I read the name, and looked at Annabeth. "Israel." I told her. She nodded. "My dad visited Israel once, maybe he can hook us up with some pictures." she said.

The rest of class went by quickly, and soon it was time for lunch. I grabbed my ham sandwich, fries, and water and sat down. I ate my lunch in silence. After a few minutes, Annabeth came and sat down next to me.

"I thought that we could use this time to write down all the information we already know about Israel." she explained. I nodded. "Okay… the name is obviously Israel. And..." I stopped. That's really all I know about Israel. Thankfully, Annabeth knew more. "Israel is located in western Asia." she added.

We sat there quiet for a while. Finally, Annabeth spoke. "I guess that's all we know." she said. I laughed. "We should really do some research." I said. She smiled.

Eventually, the bell rang for class, and we both had to leave. Again, like yesterday, the rest of the day was a blur. I don't know why. It's just that whenever Annabeth leaves, I can't stop thinking about her. But I pushed this thought aside as I raised my hand to answer a question.

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated. I've had the case of writer's block. I've always wanted to visit Israel. I think it's beautiful. I don't know much about it though, so I guess I myself are going to have to do some research. But also, that's where you, the reader, comes in. I know that members of fan fiction come from all around the world. I ask you this: If you are from a country other than the U.S., send me a pm or a review and tell me a little about your country. It would help a lot, and I will give you a shout out in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**

**Song of the day: "Someday" by Disciple. **


	4. Chapter 4

I heard knocking at the door. It must be Annabeth. We're supposed to be working on our project on Israel. I honestly still have no information on Israel. Hopefully, she found some.

I opened the door, and Annabeth walked in. "Percy, did you find any information?" she asked. I looked down in shame. She laughed. "Good thing I found a lot. They had lots of books on Israel at the library." she said triumphantly. "Great, let's get started!" I said.

We both sat down on the couch, and I grabbed the TV remote. Annabeth instantly snatched it out of my hands and glared at me. "No TV until we're done. It's due tomorrow." I frowned. TV always helped me think, but Annabeth is the smart one. I let out a loud groan. "Fine." I replied. Her glare instantly turned into a smile.

"I found that Israel is located in western Asia, their main religion is Judaism, they are good friends with the U.S., they speak Hebrew, and their population is more than 7.5 million." she said. "All we've got to do is find some good pictures of Israel. That shouldn't be so hard." Annabeth told me.

I grabbed my laptop and went to Google Images and looked up "Israel." I found many pictures, but three of them really caught my eye. Two were pictures of one of the cities. The first was beautiful, there was a huge completely white building surrounded by lots of trees. The second showed how crowded Israel was. I counted more than fifty buildings all together. In a way, it was beautiful. On the other hand, it sort of made me Closter phobic. Which was strange, since I live in New York. The third showed a female Israelite soldier. I showed Annabeth, and she agreed that we would use those for the presentation.

"Okay, it looks like we've got what we need. Now can we watch TV?" I asked. She smiled at me. "You sound like a twelve year old." she said. I frowned. "Are you making fun of me? Annabeth, I'm hurt. Call 911!" I said, and started to cry. She laughed, and punched me on the shoulder. "Fine, we can watch TV." she said. I instantly stopped crying, snatched the remote out of her hands, and turned the TV on.

We watched TV for about an hour, and then I heard a knock on the door. I looked over at Annabeth, and found that she had fallen asleep. I couldn't help but laugh. I tried to wake her up, but she wouldn't budge. Finally after thirty seconds, she woke up.

"What was that for Perce?" she asked. "I think that's your dad at the door." I said. She looked at the door, and found that it was her dad. "Okay Percy, I'll see you at school tomorrow." Annabeth said. She started to walk towards the door, and I stopped her. "One more thing, you drool when you sleep." I said, and started cracking up. "Shut up!" she yelled while laughing, and she walked out the door. We were going to ace this project.

**Thanks for reading guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, school has been really busy. I'm enjoying it so far, but that doesn't mean that I'm not taking the advantage today to relax. Thank God for Saturday! **

**I want to give a special shout out to PercabethLoverForLife. She gave me some really good information about Israel. This chapter wouldn't be possible without her. She has tons of other information about Israel so if you want to learn more, feel free to pm her. **

**I actually did look up some pictures about Israel, and you can see them here: **

** wikipedia/commons/f/fc/Flickr_-_Israel_Defense_For ces_-_Becoming_A_Soldier_of_the_Caracal_Battalion_ (59).jpg**

** wikipedia/commons/e/e2/Israel_Supreme_ **

** . **

**I have three really good songs for you. Feel free to listen to them if you can.**

**Skillet: Salvation.**

**Skillet: Battle Cry.**

**Imagine Dragons: Radioactive.**

**I updated my profile if anyone wants to check that out. Thanks so much for reading! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Grover!" I said, walking towards him. "What country did you decide on for the project?" I asked. "Juniper and I both decided on Great Britain. We thought it would be exactly like the U.S., but we were wrong. There's a lot of different stuff they do there." he said. I couldn't help but laugh. "That's what you get for trying to take the easy way out." I told him.

"Perce, before you go, I've got to ask you something. Juniper's really good friends with Annabeth now, and I was wondering if you and her could come on a double date. It would make Juniper really happy." he said. "I can't Grover, me and Annabeth are just friends." I told him. "I know, just tell her it's a friendly date. It would really help if you and her came too. Please Perce!" he begged. I thought about it.

"I'll ask her, but I don't know about this. I've never asked someone out before." I explained. "That's easy. Just pretend she's just another guy." he told me. "You think it would make me feel more confident if I felt like I was going out with a guy?" I asked. He chuckled. "You know what I meant Percy. I've got to go to class and meet up with Juniper. Think about it, okay?" he said, and walked away.

I walked over to Paul's class, with our project. "Good morning class. I hope you all completed your projects." he said. "Let's get started. Thalia and Bianca, start us off." Paul said.

"Yes sir. Canada is located right above the U.S. and it's population is…" Time went by. After Thalia and Bianca, Nico and Beckendroff did their project on Russia, The Stoll brothers, of course, didn't do theirs, and Grover and Bianca did Great Britain like he talked about. Finally, it was our turn.

"Percy and Annabeth, it's your turn." he said. We both walked up. Annabeth and I spoke before class, and we both decided that she would do most of the talking. I'm not the best speaker. "We did our project on Israel. It's located in Western Asia, their main language is Hebrew, their main religion is Judaism, their population is over 7.5 million, and their relations to the U.S. are allies." After her short speech, she passed our three pictures around the class.

"Nice job, A+." Paul said. We both smiled, and sat down. "Okay, basically everyone passed except the Stolls. You two have an hour of detention for this being the third time in a row you did not finish an assignment." he said. The Stolls both slumped down in their seats. "Okay, class dismissed."

All of us ran out of class in a hurry. Everyone ran to their next class except me. I waited for Annabeth. When she finally caught up to everyone, I stopped her. "Hey Annabeth, Grover and Juniper are going out on their second date, and they wondered if we wanted to come along too. Do you want to come?" I asked, shaking terribly. I did like Annabeth, of course, but I thought we were really good friends. But if it would help Grover's relationship with Juniper, it's worth it. Besides, one little date wouldn't hurt. I waited patiently for her answer. After a few seconds, she smiled, and replied, "Yes."

I instantly smiled. I've never been out on a date. I could tell by the way she was acting that she hasn't either. "Okay, I'll pick you up at 6:00. I'll see you there." I told her. She smiled again, and walked away.

The rest of the day went by quickly. I couldn't pay attention in class, either. I had one thing on my mind. The thing that every guy has on his mind on his first date. "What will I wear?"

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Recommended songs-**

**1: Three Days Grace: Never Too Late.**

**2: Three Days Grace: World So Cold.**

**3: Three Days Grace: Pain.**

**As you see, I'm loving this band called Three Days Grace. I discovered them about a week or two ago, and now I've heard almost every song by them. I hope you like them too!**

**On a random note, I'm currently watching the Saints and Texans game. GO SAINTS!**

**Follow, favorite, and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

I, Percy Jackson, am a nervous wreck. I mean, it's my first real date, what did I expect? I tried everything to calm me down. I watched TV, played video games, called Grover, took a nap, but none of it seemed to work.

Grover, Juniper, and Annabeth are all on their way. I still need to find something to wear, and take a shower. I haven't taken one since last night.

_Twenty minutes later…_

_Knock, knock, knock! _I ran towards the sound, to find Grover standing at the door. "Hey Perce, ready to go?" he asked. I nodded. It was raining, so we both sprinted to the car. When I got in, I peered over at Annabeth, who was sitting beside me. I know I said we were just friends, but she looks beautiful. She wore a black hoodie, and dark blue jean pants. With all the black, her blond hair really stood out. She saw me looking, and said, "Like what you see, Percy?" The whole car burst out in laughter. I sat there, embarrassed.

After Grover, Juniper, and Annabeth stopped laughing, I brought something up to change the subject. "I just got the new Call of Duty game. After the date, do you guys want to come over and try it out?" I asked. Annabeth instantly smiled. "Sure. I'm going to beat you at it like I did at Black Ops 2." Grover smiled. "I'd like to see that. I'll be there. What about you Juniper?" She shrugged. "I'm not much of a gamer, but okay."

After about thirty minutes, we arrived at Pizza Hut. We placed our order, and sat down at a booth. After a few minutes, our pizzas finally arrived. "Thank God!" we all said. After we all stuffed ourselves with pizza, we started making bets on who would win in Call of Duty Ghosts. Grover bet on me, Juniper on Annabeth. I better win. Grover bet sixty dollars.

After the date, we all piled up back in the car, and headed to my place. After we got there, we all ran in and went to my room. I got the case, opened it up, inserted the disc, and turned the PS3 on.

_An hour later…_

Annabeth and I were tied at 2-2. One more match, and whoever wins is the ultimate gamer. When the match started, I instantly chose my first class, which consisted of a DSR-50 and a B23R. I'm one of the best snipers on the planet. While I chose this, Annabeth chose her second class, which came with an AK-47, and a FAL. She was more of a run-and-gun typed of gal.

Eight minutes later…

This is it. Annabeth's team and mine are tied at fifty kills. The clock has a little more than a minute left. I was on the second floor of a three floor building. It was an excellent place for sniping. I had claymores set by the entrance, and a bouncing betty on the first stairway. No one could sneak up on me. I also had lots of cover, and I can escape through the top of the building, though I would take a beating.

The clock was winding down. _33, 32, 31… _That's when I saw her. She was currently engaged in a firefight with one of the guys on my team. She didn't see me. _10, 9, 8… _I aimed at her, taking my time. I couldn't miss. I held my breath. _7, 6, 5… _I positioned the crosshairs at her head. _4, 3, 2, 1… _Bang!Annabeth's soldier fell down dead. The match was over. Our team won fifty-one to fifty. Annabeth was in shock. She just sat there, still trying to process what happened.

"Looks like you owe me sixty dollars Juniper!" Grover said happily. She scowled at him. "Fine." She handed him his money. "Thanks for inviting me over Percy. I've got to go. Grover, are you coming?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm right behind you. Annabeth, are you coming?" he asked. She nodded her head. "Just give me a second." Grover nodded, and ran to the car.

"Looks like I finally beat you." I said proudly. "I let you win." Annabeth shot back. I laughed. "We both know that's not true. You would never let me win." I replied. She smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow Percy. Thanks for the date." she said. She walked up to me, kissed me on the cheek, and walked off. I sat there dumbfounded by what she had just done. But I managed a smile. This was an awesome first date.

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! It took me a while, since I had major writer's block, but I did it! Yay!**

**Random Note: Our school's football team recently traveled to Insert City Name Here. The 7****th**** graders beat them 18-6, and the 8****th**** graders beat them 38-0. Yay! I'm playing basketball this year, but I have decided I will try out for the football team next year.**

**Another Random Note: I am currently making a 105 in Social Studies. I just had a test and I'm pretty sure I got a 120 on it, so I probably have a 108 now. Yay!**

**Recommended songs: **

**1: SONS: Masters of the Flattery**

**2: Kingsdown: Electric Ladyland**

**3: The Red Jumpsuit Apparitus: Am I The Enemy?**

**Follow, favorite, and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Perseus Jackson!" Mrs. Dodds, my least favorite teacher, yelled. I instantly awoke. I looked around and everyone was staring at me while laughing. "Maybe instead of playing video games all night, you should actually try to get some sleep, so you wouldn't have detention like you do now!" she yelled from across the room. I instantly slumped down in my chair, wishing that I could again fall asleep.

"Now that you are awake, what is negative twenty-four divided by three to the fifth power?" she asked. I slumped farther down my seat, not knowing the answer. "Once again, you do not know. Can anyone tell Perseus what the answer is?" she asked. Annabeth quickly raised her hand, being the math whizz that she is. "-0.09876543209." she answered. Mrs. Dodds suddenly smiled. Annabeth was the teacher's pet in her class. Heck, she was the teacher's pet in all of her classes. "That's right Annabeth, good job!" Mrs. Dodds told her. Annabeth smiled.

After about thirty more minutes of class, the bell finally rang. As I walked into the hallway, I noticed Annabeth just standing there. "How can you like Mrs. Dodds? She's the worst teacher here!" I told her. "You have to get to know here, she's really nice. She's just mean to you because she expects more of you." she said. "I doubt that's the reason. Would she give me detention if she thinks I show potential?" I asked her. She stood there, unable to answer my question. "Just try to stay awake in her class next time Percy, and try to pay attention. I'll see you later." she said, as she walked away.

About an hour later, it was finally lunch time. I noticed Grover sitting all alone at one of the tables, which is really unlike him. He loves sitting next to someone he could talk to. I sat near him. "What's wrong G-Man?" I asked him. I noticed that he was trying not to cry. He didn't answer me. "Grover, what's wrong?" I asked again. He looked up at me. "Juniper's cheating on me." he said, as a tear rac3ed down his cheek, which was again really unlike him. I've never seen Grover cry. I sat there in disbelief. "How do you know?" I asked. "I caught her making out with Bryce in the hallway. They didn't notice me. Later today, I confronted her about it, and she said she didn't know what I was talking about, and broke up with me." I looked down at my food. Bryce annoys me. Just because he's quarterback of the football team, all the girls are all over him, even though he is a complete jerk. I wanted to go up and beat him senseless, but I know that I would be the one really getting hurt. He's six foot six, and weighs around two-hundred pounds. I'm only six foot four, and weigh around one hundred-eighty. "Is there anything I can do G-Man?" I asked him. He looked at me. "Can I stay at your place tonight? I need to get my mind off of her." Grover answered back. I nodded. "Stay as long as you want. I've got to head to class, though. I'll see you at my place." I told him, and walked off.

What I found shocked me. I walked in the hallway, and found Juniper and Bryce hugging. I know I'm probably getting ready to get beat to a pulp, but my overwhelming anger consumes me. "Bryce!" I yelled. They instantly broke the hug, and Juniper ran to her next class. "You knew that Juniper was dating Grover. Grover's devastated. Break up with Juniper now!" I yelled at him, unaware that in the next ten seconds I would be badly hurting. "What are you going to do about Jackson?" He asked, as he gently pushed me against a nearby locker. "Don't shove me!" I said, as I nudged him back. He instantly brought up his fist and punched my face with incredible force. I wanted to scream, but my pain was replaced by more anger. I punched him back. I brought up my fist for another punch, but he saw it coming, grabbed my wrist, and hit it so hard to where I actually did scream. I fell to the floor, aware that he had probably broken it. Bryce brought his foot up to kick me while I was down, but he suddenly realized that we were both being watched.

"Perseus Jackson!" Mrs. Dodds yelled with such anger I thought I could see smoke blowing out of her ears. "You now have a full week of detention! And Bryce, I'm giving you a warning." I got even more angry. "What? I get a week of detention and he gets a warning! He was trying to kill me!" I yelled at her. "I'm aware of that, but Bryce isn't a trouble maker like you. And for being disrespectful, I'll make it two weeks! Now get to class!" she yelled.

I held up my wrist. "It's broken, I blankly told her." "Then what are you waiting for? Go to the nurse and get her to look at it!" she shouted back. I started walking to the nurse, wincing in pain with every step. When I finally got there, she told me that is indeed broken and that I need to call my mom to bring me to the hospital. Later, Mom came and picked me up. Mrs. Dodds has already told her about the fight, and how I am really the one "responsible."

It was a silent ride. Finally, Mom spoke. "Okay, so Mrs. Dodds told me that happened. Now tell me what really happened." she told me, she not liking Mrs. Dodds either. I told her everything. I told her that Juniper cheated on Grover and broke up with him, that Bryce started the fight, how he's not getting punished. She nodded. "I figured as much. Text Grover and tell him that he can spend the night. Tonight, have as much fun as you possibly can with Grover because after this, you're grounded for a week for getting in a fight. Even though I know you didn't start it, and that you fought for a good reason, but I don't want you in any fights period. Do you understand me Percy?" she asked. I nodded in agreement. This was going to be a long two weeks…

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm not really finished with my project yet, but I've completed most of it and I'm taking a break, as it's not due until late November anyways. I'm taking down the last Author's Note since I've just updated. I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Random Note: Remember I told you I'm trying out for the basketball team a few chapters ago? I made the team! Hurray for me!**

**Recommended songs**

**1: Paper Route: Letting You Let Go.**

**2: Abandon Kansas: You + Me + the Radio.**

**3: Hidden Hospitals: The Absence of Emotion.**

**4: The Beatles: Hey Jude.**

**5: The Beach Boys: Forever.**

**Please don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Wow, you really stink at this." I told him. Grover frowned. "Well, it's my first time playing, what do you expect?" I then smiled as I sniped Grover and his two team mates. I was still better than him and I was only using one hand… mainly because my other arm was broken. "No fair!" he yelled, as he threw down his controller. He looked like he was on the break of tears. Grover never acted like this.

"G-Man, are you sure you're alright? You're acting strange." I told him. "Well thanks Captain Obvious!" He said. Grover almost instantly broke down in tears. "I'm sorry Percy, I didn't mean it! It's just… it's hard." he told me. I nodded.

"It's okay, I understand. How about we go and get some pizza! That'll cheer you up!" I said, knowing that pizza was Grover's favorite food. He was still frowning. "No thanks Perce, I think I'll just go to sleep. It's getting late." I glanced at the clock, and found that it was only eight p.m. Grover and I usually stay up until midnight. "Grover, are you sure you're okay?" I asked him. "Percy, I'm definitely not okay. But I'll live. Goodnight." he told me, as he drifted into sleep.

I then stood there with nothing to do. I have just found that my friend was now a shell with no soul. And he knew it. And even scarier, he accepted it. He enjoyed feeling numb, because it terminated the pain for losing Juniper.

For the following weeks to come, he wasn't himself. Of course we talked, but he hardly ever smiled. He never came to my house. He never called me, or anyone else. He went to school, did his work, went home, and went to sleep. He then repeated the cycle for the next day.

When Bryce passes him in the hallway, Grover just stares at him, with anger and hate in his eyes. When Juniper passes him, he then too stares at her, but only this time with pain and remorse. When I or Annabeth passes him, he won't even look at us. I slowly realized over the weeks, that I have just lost my best friend.

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry about not updating in a while. I have six projects due in less than a month, and I'm still not finished with them. So please give me a mental slap in the face, will you? I'm sorry that this chapter is depressing, but it sets the tone for one of the upcoming chapters that I know you'll love. Trust me, this depressing chapter will be worth it later in the story. In this chapter, Percy finds that Grover is becoming "a shell with no soul." He is no longer his best friend, because he is angry with himself and the world. Later in the future they will become friends again, obviously. But at the moment, they are done with each other. Thank you so much for reading! Please follow, favorite, and review!**

**Recommended Songs:**

**1: World So Cold (Piano Version) – Three Days Grace.**

**2: Unbreakable Heart – Three Days Grace.**

**3: City of Orphans – The Classic Crime.**

**4: Just Like You – Three Days Grace.**

**5: Beautiful Darkside – The Classic Crime**


End file.
